


As You Were (As You Wish)

by Vulgarweed



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Picnic, Romantic date, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed
Summary: For the 666 Fics Fics Fics prompt: EdenAziraphale wants to romance Crowley, and how better to do that by getting intimate in a Garden, to echo their first meeting.In Kew in broad daylight.





	As You Were (As You Wish)

It was a simple choice, in the end. Clear and obvious.

“Sometimes when we weren’t speaking, I would come here when I missed you,” Aziraphale said softly.

“I...might have done the same,” Crowley said. “Surprised we never ran into each other.”

“It would have spoiled our moping,” Aziraphale nodded, helping himself to the brioche. “I know you appreciate a good mope from time to time.”

They had spread out their picnic blanket beneath a Tuscan olive in the Mediterranean garden at Kew, breathing in the scent of flowers and herbs that seemed to reach across time. Tourists wandered back and forth, taking selfies in front of King William’s Temple. “Bit wholesome, isn’t it? I suppose I ought to be tempting them to something.”

“Don’t think we’re supposed to have the wine here,” Aziraphale said. “I might allow you a spot of littering as long as it’s … bi, um bi--”

“Bisexual?” Crowley said.

“I wonder how your mind went there,” Aziraphale said. “I’m pretty sure I meant biodegradable. How can you litter bisexually?”

“I’ll find a way,” Crowley smirked. “I am, you know. My own gender and...others. Demons and...everything else. But…” Crowley said, leaning in, eyes darting side-to-side to scan for spies. “Really I think angels are the hottest. Well, one angel.”

Aziraphale accepted Crowley’s chaste kiss, and then his hand clasped on Crowley’s hair and pressed him in, his lips and tongue doing decidedly un-chaste things.

“Really?” Crowley gasped between wet little nips. “In public?”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers. The birdsong froze in a low quiet drone of a single held note. The breeze stopped rustling the leaves and flowers. The tourists held in place, all conveniently looking away. “Out of time,” he said quietly. “As you were, my love. Then.”

Suddenly Crowley was a very large red and black snake.

“Hm. Maybe that’s for another time,” Aziraphale said, laughing. “As you were . . . a little while after that.”

Crowley was draped in black linen, his copper locks long and coiled and his midnight wings trailing out behind him on the grass. Aziraphale cupped his jaw and spread fingers through his hair. “Oh….” Aziraphale breathed reverently as he became white-robed and shining, beating his great white feathers in the air before settling them.

“Where’s your flaming sword?” Crowley asked.

“Right here,” Aziraphale said, pressing something definitely hot and similar-shaped, though not nearly as deadly, against Crowley’s belly as he pulled him in and laid him down.

“So….we’re doing it like this,” Crowley murmured, with a louche smile in his voice. “Robes hitched up, wings out, in a public park in broad daylight.”

“I’ve been enjoying the robes,” said Aziraphale, with his hand pushing Crowley’s robe up his thigh, up his hip, far enough up his chest that Aziraphale could toy with the nipples that reptiles shouldn’t have, “but I think I’m done with them now.” With a blink of his eyes, they were both nude. 

“Naked as jaybirds then?” Crowley said, his cock pricking up hard at Aziraphale’s shamelessness.

“I don’t see why the bodies She made for us should be shameful,” Aziraphale said, with a bitter smile. “Oh wait, that was an idea the humans had. After….”

“I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Crowley said. The way Aziraphale was touching him was the closest he wanted to forgiveness.

“I would like to have access to all of your body, if you don’t mind,” Aziraphale said conversationally.

“Oh no, no,” Crowley said, his own hands gleefully wandering miles of Aziraphale’s rich, soft flesh. “Be my guest.”

“I don’t want to be a guest,” Aziraphale said softly, crawling over Crowley and feeling one of his plump thighs trapped tight between two lean ones, sharp hips grinding against him. He lost himself in kissing skin. “I want to live here.”

“You dooo,” Crowley moaned - biting him, undulating beneath him as the sweet sharp scent of ancient flowers and living feathers engulfed them.

They fucked for hours, but no tourist lost more than a minute.


End file.
